The present invention relates to a card connector, and more specifically relates to a card connector which holds a card by means of recessed and protruding surfaces located in a card-receiving slot that accommodates the card.
Various types of card connectors are known. For example, the card connector 100 shown in FIG. 6 is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,615,161 issued on May 28, 1997. In card connector 100, a card-receiving slot 110, which accommodates a card Cxe2x80x2, is located between a frame member 102 and a cover member 104. Electrical contacts 106 and biasing members 108, which possess resiliency, are disposed inside the card-receiving slot 110. When the card Cxe2x80x2 is inserted into the card-receiving slot 110, the card Cxe2x80x2 and contacts 106 are electrically connected, and the card Cxe2x80x2 is biased toward the cover member 104 by end portions 112 of the biasing members 108.
Since the biasing members 108 of the card connector 100 are cantilever members in the form of resilient arms, which are formed from a resin material, the resiliency of the biasing members 108 drops with an increase in temperature so that the initial biasing force can no longer be obtained, thus resulting in poor durability.
Since the housing is constructed from two parts, i.e., the cover member 104 and frame member 102, the number of parts required is increased. Since the biasing members 108 are exposed, they may easily be deformed or broken as a result of colliding with other members during the handling of the cover member 104.
The present invention was devised in light of the above points. An important feature of the present invention is to provide a card connector having a card-holding structure that is superior in terms of durability.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a card connector which has a card-holding structure in which there is no danger of deformation or damage, and in which looseness of the card in the card-receiving slot is prevented.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a card connector with a card-holding structure which is easy to manufacture, which has a simple structure and which is inexpensive.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a card connector with a housing which has an integral structure.
The card connector of the present invention has a housing provided with a card-receiving slot that accommodates a card, and electrical contacts that are mounted in the housing and are exposed inside the card-receiving slot, at least one protruding surface is located in one of the two opposite inside surfaces of the card-receiving slot that are substantially parallel to the direction of insertion of the card, while recessed surfaces are located in corresponding positions in the other of the two opposite inside surfaces, and the card is held in the card-receiving slot by the protruding and recessed surfaces.
It is desirable that the card-holding structure comprising recessed and protruding surfaces be integral parts inside the housing thereby providing an integral structure.
It is desirable that card-holding structures be formed at both ends of the housing.